<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глаза безумия by welmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423264">Глаза безумия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine'>welmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS &amp; 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Second Apocalypse - R. Scott Bakker, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Wei Wuxian was a skin spy, also mentions of chengxian if you look hard enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Луаньцзан вернулся не Вэй Усянь, но Цзян Чэн об этом не знал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín &amp; Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS &amp; 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глаза безумия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>спасибо Марскому, что пустил поиграть в свою песочницу &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Помнишь, как мы сбежали из дома на день, а сестра нашла нас — и оставила нам фруктов. Сказала, чтобы возвращались к вечеру, пока нас не хватились, — негромко проговорил Цзян Чэн, когда они устроились на ночной привал и поужинали полосками вяленого мяса. Костер разводить не стали — лагерь Вэней был совсем рядом. <br/>— Как могу я забыть такое. Отчаянные дети бегут из дома под присмотром сестры.<br/>— А ведь мы не собирались возвращаться, мать так кричала с утра. Если бы не Яньли, были бы сейчас бродячими заклинателями.<br/>“Кто знает, — рассеяно подумал Цзян Чэн, — может тогда Пристань Лотоса никто бы не жег”.<br/>Вэй Усянь растянул губы в улыбке.<br/>— К чему это все. Дела давно минувших дней.<br/>Он протянул руку к мертвой девушке, прильнувшей к его ногам, и провел рукой по ее длинным смоляным волосам. Цзян Чэн посмотрел на это устало — сперва рой мертвяков, круживший вокруг Вэй Усяня не вызывал в нем никакой тревоги, все затмевала радость от того, что тот вернулся — и теперь вэньские псы взвоют еще пронзительнее; позже запоздалый ужас подкатил к горлу, но сейчас уже не осталось ничего, кроме усталости. Эта война выпила из него все соки<br/>— Цзян Чэн, отдохни. Завтра нас ждет кровавая жатва.<br/>Цзян Чэн не заметил, в какой момент Вэй Усянь подошел так близко к нему. Распущенные волосы мазнули по его плечам.<br/>— Или, — мелодично проговорил Вэй Усянь, — я могу помочь тебе заснуть. Мой долг — забота о главе ордена.<br/>Его рука поползла по колену вверх, и Цзян Чэн холодно отстранился.<br/>— Разве тебе не хватает мертвяков?<br/>Он направился в свою палатку, и смех Вэй Усяня летел ему в спину.</p><p>“Что, — кричал в своих снах Цзян Чэн, — что ты еще не забрал у меня. Ты забрал отца, забрал славу, забрал мою сестру и ее мужа”. <br/>Вэй Усянь молчал и улыбался, улыбался, пока улыбка не раскраивала его череп от уха до уха и изо рта не лезли зубы в три ряда.<br/>“Я не забрал тебя, — отвечал ему Вэй Усянь, и глаза углями горели на его бледном лице, и Цзян Чэн раз за разом вонзал ему Саньду в грудь, но тот лишь смеялся, пока черная кровь заливала его одежды — фиолетовые, как былые времена”.<br/>У Вэй Усяня никогда раньше не было таких глаз. Он вернулся такой с Луаньцзан — с мертвыми глазами, лишенными всяческого выражения, и никакое чувство не доходило до них. Но об этом Цзян Чэн не думал.</p><p>— Се старейшина Илина, — прогрохотал Не Минцзюэ. Лицо человека, которого Цзян Чэн привык считать братом, и другом, и правой рукой, раскрылось, словно сжатая рука разжалась для пощечины. Цзян Чэн пал на колени, его рвало.<br/>В висках билось: “Тварь Консульта. Тварь Консульта. Тварь Консульта. А мы не верили Лань Ванцзи”.</p><p>— Я клянусь, — скажет он позже в храме предков, возжигая благовония для отца и матери, — я клянусь, что с этого дня не изведаю покоя, пока не уничтожу каждую тварь, что служит Консульту, не забью их всех, как собак. Вэни убили моих отца и мать, и я напоил меч их кровью. Консульт убил мою сестру и… его. И я убью их всех.<br/>Цзян Чэн полоснет мечом по ладони, соберет кровь в чарку и опрокинет ее на каменный пол.<br/>— Я клянусь, что не приду сюда, пока месть не будет совершена.</p><p>Ходит слух среди достопочтенных господ заклинателей: глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян сошел с ума на войне. Потеряв всю семью, он поверил в сказки ордена Гусу Лань и теперь всех, кто идёт по темному пути, обвиняет в связи с древним Консультом и забивает до смерти.<br/>С другой стороны, добавляют достопочтенные господа заклинатели, вы видели, что случилось с его шисюном? Он потерял душу на темном пути, перестал быть человеком. И сколько людей он убил на войне! И после. Глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян, несомненно, безумец, но дело он делает необходимое.</p><p>Во снах Цзян Чэн видит иногда почтовую станцию и то, что тогда произошло на ней. <br/>В этих снах сразу после он убивает Вэй Усяня и там же, рядом с Вэнь Чжулю, рубит на мелкие куски его тело, и иногда его лицо раскрывается цветком. Иногда нет — иногда во снах он убивает настоящего Вэй Усяня, каким он был до горы Луаньцзан, и в такие ночи он просыпается с криком.<br/>Слуги уже привыкли.<br/>Глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян безумец. Все говорят это, и Цзян Чэн знает, что они правы.</p><p>— Это ты? — шепчет Цзян Чэн.<br/>Бастард Цзинь Гуаньшаня кричит, шарахаясь от Феи, бегущей на него с радостным лаем.<br/>— Это ты, — шепчет Цзян Чэн.<br/>— Почему ты в чужом теле, отвечай, — кричит Цзян Чэн, и кольцо само разворачивается в хлыст, трещит от духовной силы, что переливается сейчас через край. — Тварь Консульта!<br/>— Цзян Чэн, — вскидывает тот руки в защитном жесте, как в детстве, когда бежал от щенков.<br/>Цзян Чэн коротко вздрагивает, и хлыст мгновенно сворачивается холодным металлом на его пальце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>